Talk:Meteo/@comment-27465367-20181207211209/@comment-27465367-20181221184848
Alright, so now that I have learned how to shield in Brabbit my path has changed to: H20 Planetaries - Molten Hellions - Mechatropoloids - Dimensionals - Clean Air Club - Rare Cultures - Hevendor Realm - True Meteo Right now I have completed Multi Star Trip 5 times. 2 of them had me getting The Great Battle while 3 had me getting The Ascent. So, in my last playthrough, I chose Meteo as my home planet (Meteo is gonna get its revenge, destroy the fake Meteos and then become a god!), and set the difficulty on Brutally Hard just for the sake of it, and... it wasn't as hard as I thought. The planets died even faster than they would on lower difficulties, and I still managed to get to True Meteo. Meteo has successfully destroyed the fake Meteos, got his revenge on the other planets and became a god! Isn't that awesome? On H20 Planetaries, it was pretty normal as always. I defeated Geolyte and Oleana without too much trouble, but they surely sent more meteos and were a bit of a more competent opponent. Having beaten the mission, I proceeded to Molten Hellions. Now, the planetary group which I thought would be the easiest became quite hard. I lost some times on Hotted and Firim, but eventually with quick play I managed to survive by having to fend off attacks constantly. With 300+ meteos launched, I went to Mechatropoloids. This is where I knew I couldn't mess up any longer. Sure, if I failed the mission here I still could get to Rare Cultures by Hot & Chillies, but I don't want to have to beat that mission because it really sucks, like the opposite of Molten Hellions in terms of apparent difficulty and real difficulty. Anyways, I struggled on Grannest to get my screen clear and lost 3 times (2 of them were suicide on Megadom), but at the second time on Grannest I didn't mess up and got a screen clear without dying right after, and moved on to the Dimensionals. Now, I didn't think this mission would be really be that hard because the type of meteo you see the most are the burnt ones, so yeah. I lost on Thirnova once, and then when I went to Gravitas, I started to struggle to send big stacks of burnt meteos off the planet, and then the other planets died. I really got scared that time. But I managed to beat the mission! So I could go to Clean Air Club! Yay! I think you all know Brabbit is the cheese for Clean Air Club. First time I couldn't raise the shield in time so I lost, then suicided on Yooj a few times, till I got Brabbit again and shielded my way through the mission and the planets. Here we go, Rare Cultures! Now I can finally rest from completing missions before the storm that is Hevendor Realm, especially on Brutally Hard. Still, I got Globin for the first time and lost. Then I got Lastar. The most annoying thing I had to go through on Lastar was that, right after my screen-wide stack was exhausted to a row or two of burnt meteos and a few scattered normal meteos, the other planets would start to send row after row of burnt meteos. The first time I lost because of that, but on the second time I managed to beat the other planets. The funniest one was Suburbion. They spent 3 or 2 seconds with their screen COMPLETELY filled up, and then would die. Now, break time is over, here comes Hevendor. When I got to Hevendor Realm, I got nervous, thinking the planets would easily survive and that it would take luck and skillful play to defeat them, but then, boom, boom and boom. The Hevendors would die within seconds, and believe it or not, I won this mission within 30 seconds. Yeah. On Brutally Hard. What a joke. Now, here comes True Meteo! The real Meteo is just one step to becoming a god! Yay! This one was pretty normal. Die a few times, launch meteos quickly, don't die, and then win. Yeah, Brutally Hard wasn't brutal or hard. It was pretty standard.